Afterwards
by ladyyoko86
Summary: Sometimes a night of passion can lead to something unexpected.


"Kurama" he turned towards and looked at her as she spoke his name.

"Yes" he replied patiently, he could tell she was nervous he just couldn't understand why.

"I'm pregnant" she said flatly, placing her hands on her stomach.

His jaw dropped, 'What did she just say?' he thought.

"Botan, why are you telling me?" he asked

"Because, you're the father" she replied.

He was speechless. Before he could stop himself he said "What do you mean?"

Her eyes glistened with tears at his comment. 'I should have never told him' she thought. She turned to walk out the door to give him time alone to understand what she had just told him. She took one last look at him before walking out the door and said "Goodbye Kurama."

Kurama just couldn't believe what she had just told him, he noticed her leaving but he could not bring himself to go after her just yet, he needed time to let the news sink in. He sat alone in his apartment until it began to turn dark. 'I can't believe this happened, how could I not have realized it was Botan that night.' Kurama came to his senses and decided to try and talk to Botan. He made his way to the kitchen and picked up the telephone to dial her number, he waited and waited but there was no answer.

'Maybe she doesn't want to talk to me; it's not surprising though my behavior was probably not what she was expecting when she told me.' He decided to go to her apartment to talk to her. He left the kitchen and went to the closet and grabbed a jacket and his keys and was off. He huddled against the biting wind as he walked towards her home. He tried to remember what happened that night but everything was still a blur.

He continued to think while walking and in no time he had arrived at Botan's apartment. He made his way up the stairs and soon stopped in front of her door, he took a deep breath and knocked on the door, he waited patiently. He heard a voice say "who is it?" and he said "Botan, it's me, can we talk?"

She slowly opened the door, when she did his heart broke, he could tell she had been crying her face was red and her eyes were swollen. She said nothing as she stepped aside to allow him entrance to her home. She shut the door behind him and made her way to the sofa where she sat with her legs tucked under her body. He sat down in a chair opposite her so he could look at her while he spoke.

"Botan" he began "I'm sorry for the way I reacted earlier." She did not say a word, nor did she look at him. He waited for her reaction. When he received none he stood up and walked towards the kitchen where she could hear him opening cabinets, soon she heard the kettle whistle and the next thing she knew she had a glass of hot tea in her hand.

"Botan, will you please look at me?" he pleaded. She did as he asked and rose so her eyes could meet his. He sat forward in the chair and reached his hand so he could pace it over hers. He said her name again and she began to cry again. He quickly reached out and took the cup from her hand and set it aside. When the cup was set down he gathered her in his arms and placed her head on his shoulder. He could feel her hot tears soak through his shirt. He didn't care; he hated seeing her like this. He stroked her back as if to calm her. Her sobs finally stopped and she leaned back to look at him once again.

"I'm sorry Kurama" she whispered.

"No Botan it's me who should apologize, I reacted horribly earlier. Could you answer me a question, why did you never tell me it was you that night?"

"I couldn't" was her reply. A look of astonishment crossed his face.

"But why?" he asked her still holding her close.

"Don't you see Kurama, it's because I was ashamed. I let my desires overrule my reason. You see Kurama I have been in love with you for a long time now, but it was never meant to be, I know you could never return my affections."

"Oh, Botan. You couldn't be more wrong. I love you" he whispered in her ear. She moved her head so her purple eyes could meet his emerald ones and in that instant she knew he was telling the truth. He wasted no time in bringing his lips down on hers and in that moment memories of that night returned.

_Flashback_

_A blue haired woman could be seen walking next to a red haired man his arm draped around her shoulders. It was obvious the red head was inebriated. As they made their way down the street the blue haired woman tried desperately to not let the man fall. They stopped in front of a tall building and soon they were seen walking inside. Once inside she decided the elevator would be the best bet. She guided him over to the elevators and once inside she pressed the appropriate button for his floor. _

_The two stepped out of the elevator and slowly made their way to his apartment, the woman could be seen searching in the red haired mans jacket for the keys, once inside she laid him down on the sofa and bent down to kiss his cheek before she left when he moved so instead of her kissing his cheek she kissed his lips. The kiss was short and when she pulled away she looked at him, he was smiling. He reached up and stroked her face and said "so beautiful" she flushed. _

_"Kurama, I have to leave now, will you be alright?"_

_"Don't leave." he whispered. She leaned down again and said "alright."_

_He sat up and made room for her on the sofa, she sat down and before she knew it his arms were around her and his lips were making their way down her neck and over to her shoulders. She moaned at his attention. 'I shouldn't be doing this, he's too drunk.'_

_Kurama continued to kiss her and she made no move to stop him. Soon his hands were fumbling for her clothes and her hands found themselves doing the same with his. Lips met lips in an explosion of passion and desire, and soon the two lovers became one._

_End of flashback_

Kurama broke the kiss first and looked at Botan. Her cheeks were flushed this time from desire rather than tears. She smiled slightly as she gazed into his eyes. 'I do love him' she thought.

"Botan, my dear will you marry me?" he asked her.

Her eyes widened in surprise, she was sure she wanted this and had for a long time. She hesitated for just a moment before saying "Oh Kurama, of course, but maybe we should take this slow."

"If that is what you wish my love, but just know that I will stay by your side." he said as he stroked a hand across her face.

"Kurama" she said.

"Yes love?" he replied.

"Do you think we will be good parents?" she asked nervously.

"Of course darling, we can do anything if we are together."

With that they both relaxed and laid back to enjoy the feeling of being in each other's arms.


End file.
